Reminiscence
by brennagrace-xoxo
Summary: Dean Winchester didn't know what it was that made him fall in love with Emilee Copeland. Hell, he didn't even think it could happen during his lifetime of hunting. But hey, anything was possible.


_Dean Winchester didn't know what it was that made him fall in love with Emilee Copeland. Hell, he didn't even think it could happen during his lifetime of hunting. But hey, anything was possible._

He didn't know what it was about her. Maybe the glistening blonde hair that dropped to her shoulders like an endless rope of gold or the shimmering blue eyes she had closed while she inhaled and exhaled her sleepy snores from her breath.

Dean didn't know how he could get lucky enough with such a difficult girl. Hell, he didn't think he could even get her at all.

It was around 6:40 AM and he was wide awake from the lack of sleep the night before when they were hunting a nest of vampires, something Dean hated. They had returned to the bunker and soon, Emilee had showered up, got into her favorite pajamas and cuddled into Dean's side, falling right asleep in his arms.

Sam and Emilee's younger sister, Brenna, were probably off on a jog (which he knew Brenna hated but put up with anyway) and weren't gonna be back until later when Brenna finally forced Sam to come back to the bunker.

Those two were lost causes just destined to meet.

However, he didn't know how he met Brennz's sister.

Dean Winchester didn't know what it was that made him fall in love with Emilee Copeland. Hell, he didn't even think it could happen during his lifetime of hunting and swearing to himself to never fall in love for too long in such a deadly career as a hunter of the supernatural.

But hey, anything can happen.

But he remembered when he reunited with the Indiana native blonde haired 34 year-old like it was yesterday. And boy, what a day it was for them.

_The smell of cheap cigar smoke and dust covered alcohol jugs filled Dean's nostrils as he and Sam stepped inside the college's local pub. His nose scrunched up and Sam peered his eyes around the room._

"_Alright, the shapeshifter has to be one of these students. Hell, it could be any of the staff. All I know is I'm not gonna rest until that son of a bitch is dead," Dean swore._

"_We could ask those two." Sam suggested as he pointed over to the two girls in black attire. One was brunette with gleaming blue eyes while her partner had the same eyes and glistening blonde hair that Dean couldn't stop staring at._

"_Y-Yeah, I guess we could." Dean nodded as they walked over to them._

"_Hi, I'm Agent Grimes and this is Agent Faulkner-" _

"_We know who you are, boys." The brunette coolly responded, her full lips curving into a shit-eating, smug as hell grin. He's seen that smile before and then, it hit him._

_The Copeland sisters._

"_Brenna, Em?" Sam choked out and the brunette taking charge of the speaking grinned at the two. The blonde however didn't say anything as she was down farther, talking to the bartender about the death of a faculty member and even a few sorority girls, too piss drunk to even realize what was happening until the silver blade of a boxcutter cut deep into their flesh and ended their life._

"_Hiya, boys. Long time no talk." Brenna Copeland announced as she winked towards Sam, who immediately got flustered. She was always the social butterfly, like how her older sister was. The last time the boys saw them, Brenna was 19 and Emilee was 23. _

_They had helped out in a hunt with Sam and Dean when Sam was having problems with finding Azazel and controlling his visions. That night was full of three topics; Azazel, alcohol and fiery passionate kisses that didn't go farther than intended._

_By the looks of them now, Brenna Copeland was now 26 . Emilee, however, had the looks of a youthful adult, except she was 30, four years younger than Dean. She walked back over and shoved her FBI badge into her breast pocket._

"_Bartender said that one of the faculty members was here the night before with a friend. Drinking scotch, reminiscing about the good old times of swing music and women. That guy must be our perp." Emilee said, a certain raspy edge in her voice. Dean couldn't help but think that was completely sexy and smirked._

"_You sure never changed, Emmy." He commented and she turned to face him, forgetting that Brenna was talking to the Winchesters. She froze and then, grew a big smile. "Dean..Sam." she grinned as she embraced the tallest Winchester first and then, embraced Dean next. The hug lingered and Brenna and Sam shared awkward looks, smiling slightly._

"_Hey, guys. I just had the greatest idea..how about we do this hunt _together_?" Brenna grinned and that's when Emilee gave her younger sister an evil look._

_Sure enough, she would soon think that she could repay Brenna for this. But Brenna knew that Emilee would be thanking her before the hunt was done._

_The smell of cheap liquor stained the bar's atmosphere as the bartender has closed up shop. Reports of a girl who 'had the same features' as Brenna forced Brenna to investigate with Sam. _

_That meant leaving Emilee and Dean behind at the motel..alone._

_Dean watched as Emilee's eyes never left the screen of the shitty motel TV screen, watching the latest showing of Law and Order: SVU. He hated cop shows. It had the same plot meaning and it made him go crazy. He asked Emilee, "How can you watch this show? Cop shows are completely the same and it's fucking awful,"_

"_At least they don't wear sunglasses like most douchebags do." She commented from the front of the bed and then, Dean stared at the TV, nodding slightly in agreement._

"_Good point." He said and sat next to her. He noted her body language switch and she got up, sitting down on a chair near the other side of the room._

"_Why are you pissed at me?" Was all he asked and then, that's when she exploded like a burst of rage waiting to be peeled back layer by layer._

"_Why am I pissed at you? Dean, you left! Brennz and I zigzagged over the entire freaking United States, trying to find you. I wanted to make amends, I wanted to talk. But every time I looked for a single freaking sign of Winchester anywhere, It left before I could notice."_

_Dean just watched her explode, sitting on the bed in shame. He couldn't blame the oldest Copeland sister. He's been wanting to talk to, but he had to maintain whatever happened and throw it away. Ever since they had last seen each other, it hasn't been that great._

"_What do you want me to do, Em? Drop everything and go back to the way things were?"_

"_YES!" She screamed and he froze, waiting for further explanation on her conclusion._

"_What?" he whispered softly under his breath. Tears began to glisten in her colder blue eyes that looked almost as blue as the sea and froze. No, Emmy, don't cry, he thought to himself._

"_I wanted to be with you again. Like how we were when we were kids and back on that damn demon hunt back then! I wanted to kiss you again, but you left! I searched for you but you didn't even care. I tried calling, but every phone I called was either out of service or always on voicemail! That number I called on your Dad's old phone was mine! I had to tell you but I didn't get the chance!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_That raspy tone was becoming heavier with emotion and Dean just wanted to hug her. But he knew how Emilee acted. If he even touched her during a rage or emotional breakdown, he'd be on the ground with a broken nose and Brenna and Sam would be forcing them to apologize to each other._

"_Please, Dean! Why can't you love me back?! Why can't you just accept my love and why can't you just let me all the way in?!" She exclaimed as she slammed her fists on his broad chest. _

_Now was his chance and boy, was he gonna take it._

_The moment she beat against his chest, he grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the pillar near the entrance of the disgusting motel room. She was caught off guard, he knew it by the glassy look in her eyes. _

_Tears were still streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls and he stroked her cheeks, ridding them away from her pale face. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against her mouth, awaiting for something to happen. He released her wrists and before he could pull back, she raised her hands up and held a vice grip on his dirty gray t-shirt underneath his multicolored plaid shirt._

_And boy, had he been waiting for that vice grip his entire life._

_The motel door opened and Sam and Brenna sauntered back inside, breathing heavily after finishing their shapeshifter killing spree. Brenna noticed them and grimaced, blinking once before turning to Sam._

"_Wanna go get a drink?" she asked._

"_Fine by me."_

"_I'm paying," she commented as she walked off to the Impala with Sam._

He felt the movement next to him and looked down, seeing the blonde 32 year old begin to wake up. She stared up at him, seeing his dopey lovestruck eyes that she always saw rarely and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she pondered.

"Nothing..I just really love you," he said and she smiled up at him, before caressing his cheek with her left hand slowly.

"I love you, too." And then, they sealed their morning routine with a gentle but passionate kiss.


End file.
